Mutants?
by PercabethWithoutADoubt
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are in the labyrith- that is, until they stumble into the midst of as mutant battle. With the help of Sam Temple and Astrid the genius, they must find the labyrinth again. But when terror strikes the FAYZ, will they be able to leave their new friends to certain death? T coz Im paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is a totally new thing for me- Iv'e never written a crossover. The idea for this goes to Random Reader 14- without knowing,She/He gave me this idea. The Percy Jackson battle of the labyrinth mixed with Gone- ENJOY!**

PERCY POV.

I walked through the labyrinth, unsure of where to turn next. Annabeth was beside me, her presence strangely comforting.

I twisted at every corner, always expecting an ambush, always expecting to be attacked. I was an eternal warrior; I couldn't let down my guard.

I saw a light.

I turned to Annabeth, expecting her to say "why did you stop," to tell me I was going crazy. I looked in her eyes, and I saw worry in them. She saw the light too. We cautiously approached, expecting it to be Daedulus or Luke. It wasn't.

In the distant I could make out a boy with dirty blond hair **(AN i don't remember what Sam looked like- I rented the book from my school library before I began this)** andbrown eyes. He had a sort of surfer look about him. As we approached, I saw it was _him_ making the light. This green- white light was shooting out of his hands, burning a boy. Evil. That was my second thought. My first was "a son of Hecate maybe?"

I looked at Annabeth, waiting for her to approve my thinking. We did that weird thing were we sort of speak using our eyes. It went something like this: _Are you seeing what I'm seeing? _

_Yes, I think so._

_A son of Hecate maybe?_

_Who is that other boy?_

I heard a shout " Youll never beat me Sam! I, Caine Temple, WILL BEAT YOU!"

_Well, the boy is called Caine; the surfer is Sam I guess._

_No shit seaweed brain._

_Hey! Wait – did you just curse?_

_Yes seaweed brain._

_Wow. My wise-girl just cursed._

I got a slap in the face for that. We watched the rest of the battle in awed silence. Caine seemed to have telekinesis. He picked up Sam with his mind and chucked him into the nearby church. The rest of the battle continued in the church.

After about 15 minutes, I heard a voice that sounded like Caine's shout" I will beat you soon, brother! I WILL RULE THE FAYZ!"

"The FAYZ? Whats the FAYZ?" Annabeth whispered.

" Annabeth, we are near the sea. I can get the coordinates? I could sneak out and go into the sea? I'll be back soon" I resisted the urge to add_ I love you._ I had a major crush on her, ever since we were twelve. I snuck out, just as Sam walked out of the church. Shit. He saw me, and his eyes widened. He ran towards me, and I stood there, paralyzed by his intense stare.

He held his hand to my chest, and I knew he wouldn't hesitate to torch me if I said something he didn't like. A blonde girl ran out of the church, and for a second I thought it was Annabeth. It wasn't. The girl yelled "SAM!" and ran over to him, followed by a little boy playing with a game boy. He mumbled "window seat" every once in while.

Before she reached us, Sam mumbled, in a threatening tone, " Who are you, and How did you get to the FAYZ?"


	2. Chapter 2

**R&R**

"My name is... P-Percy Jackson." I stuttered. This kid could kill without regret, I was in no position to lie.

"Astrid." He called to the girl, who replied almost immediately.

"He's not lying. His breath is a normal rate, and he's not looking to the left."

"Um... well... What on this gods-forsaken planet is the FAYZ?"

Sam looked nervously at Astrid(the blonde girl) as if asking if he should tell. Seeing there was no harm, he said" Fallout Alley Youth Zone."

"Hey, Fallout Alley! Isn't that Perdido Beach?"

"Yeah, genius. Anyway, I've got a question. YOU said gods forsaken. Not God. Who on earth are you?" Astrid asked.

I shouted to Annabeth to get her over here. She retreated from behind a boulder and stood next to me. We had a silent eye-conversation. I began to tell them our story. Astrid was obviously Christian, as she held a cross and lobbed it into the sea. I saved the whole we are demigods thing till the last sentence.

"Me and Annabeth, we are half human."

"Whats the other half? Fish?"

"Ha ha. God. Half God. Im Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, greek goddess of wisdom and battle strategy."

"And you?" Sam asked, gesturing to me.

"Son of Poseidon, god of the sea. Member of the big three."

"Proof." Was all Astrid said. She could tell Annabeth was half goddess, she had the looks of a goddess. Me? I was a gangly, black haired boy. Someone easily over looked in a crowd or line-up.

I simply closed my eyes.

"Ha ha. We are sooo going to need more proof than that!" They said as a wave crashed against the beach.

"You sure?" I asked.

"yah."

I closed my eyes and summoned my anger to my command. I held my hands to my side and roared. The water surrounding me flew up, providing a jet stream geyser thing for me to stand on. I stayed perfectly still as a water hurricane formed around, shooting out stinging droplets of water.

I floated down, and they looked at me in awe.

"Yeah. Your half god."


End file.
